


Ideal

by Chaostructure



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaostructure/pseuds/Chaostructure
Summary: A short story depicting how CLU's efforts may have ended in an ideal scenario.





	

The director of security stood on the roof of the admin tower, from which he looked admiringly over the city around him. The Administrator’s work was beyond anything he could have expected early on through their allegiance– what they had accomplished together was incredible. It was beautiful.

CLU hadn’t been here in cycles– he was gone; made it into the User world with Rinzler, the two of them having left Dyson to oversee the Grid as a contingency. It was just as well… Though he would always have loyally supported the Administrator’s endeavors, he was content to protect the Grid. Users had never treated him kindly, and he didn’t want to know what horrors must exist on the other side of the terminal.  
  
Occasionally he did receive communiques from CLU– most notated updates done from the outside to ensure that the Grid remained in good working order. _Prove yourself to me - be loyal to me - and I will never betray you…_ It may have been a grandiose speech, unnecessarily so, but unlike Flynn, the Administrator had kept his word. He’d gotten everything he wanted, and he hadn’t abandoned his people– not even once he no longer needed them.  
  
Last Dyson had heard, CLU was using the fame that had come with his resemblance to Flynn as a way of influencing Users to humor his ideas… He was implementing Grid civil engineering techniques; ridding a User-world sector known as California of dead end roads and inefficient on/off ramps. The message had expressed that construction in the User world took significantly longer than it did on the Grid, and that it was quite a frustration– but progress had started to show, and that was worth the struggle.  
  
The intense need for disaster and conflict to carry out his purpose, which had driven most of the security program’s actions since the Purge ended, was finally being put to good use– as acting Administrator, there was never an absence of problems that needed to be resolved. His skills in managing resources through emergency situations proved useful every passing microcycle, and without CLU’s sometimes self-centered focus, civilian programs were more willing to cooperate with military efforts.   
  
With himself and CLU able to work from outside and inside the Grid simultaneously, rectification had finally been perfected to its original intended purpose. It no longer created mindless soldiers through a brutal process of code extraction; instead, it updated or reassigned a program’s function without affecting their memories. Corrupted programs could be given new functions which alleviated their desire to inflict harm on the system, and no one ever again had to fear obsolescence.  
  
Dyson smiled to himself as he turned away from the view and headed back inside, down the corridor to the elevator to begin patrols for the micro. It had been worth everything he’d endured to make it this far.


End file.
